You Know, I Hate You!
by Lixaliria
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang menyalah artikan 'iri' sebagai 'benci?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO isn't mine! NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), AU and blablabla**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

"Hei, kamu tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Tahu bahwa aku membencimu!"

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Angin bertiup pelan. Membuat dedaunan yang kering berjatuhan diatas jalan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengenakan blazer berlambang konoha. Termasuk gadis yang satu ini. Gadis yang dianugrahi rambut berwarna pink serta mata indahnya yang berwarna emerald. Daun kering pun jatuh menimpa rambutnya yang dikucir dua dengan poni yang hampir mengenai mata layaknya gadis-gadis desa dari jaman dulu. Jarinya yang indah digunakan untuk mengambil dedaunan kering yang menimpa rambutnya. "Daun kering... sudah musim gugur ternyata..." gumamnya dalam hati sembari memperhatikan daun kering yang tergeletak lemas di atas tangannya. Haruno Sakura, itulah nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua gadis ini.

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Ohayou sakura-chan" sapa seseorang dengan senyuman yang ramah.

Sakura menoleh kesamping melihat orang yang menyapanya. Dengan senyumannya yang biasa pun ia membalasnya "Ohayou hinata-chan. Tumben sendiri.. Neji-kun mana?"

"Neji nii? Tadi aku tinggalin dia di belakang. Lelet sih" jawab Hinata.

...

**_Sakura Vision_**

Wait wait wait! Sebelum author yang memulai, biar aku saja yang memperkenalkan diriku dan orang yang ada di sebelahku! Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku berumur 17 tahun. Seperti yang dijelaskan author aku memang seperti gadis pada umumnya dan biasa-biasa saja. Hal itu adalah pendapat wajar tentangku jika kalian belum mengenalku. Kenapa aku berdandan seperti gadis desa dari jaman bahala? Karena aku risih jika harus menjadi gadis yang populer dan setiap harinya selalu selalu dan selalu menjadi objek untuk dipandang. Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka menjadi bahan tontonan, oke?

Terus, orang yang ada disebelahku bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berambut lavender dan memiliki mata berwarna amethyst ini merupakan gadis populer disekolah dan juga nona muda dari keluarga konglomerat 'Hyuga'. Kalian mau tahu kenapa ia populer? Karena ia terkenal akan kecantikan yang dimilikinya layaknya sebuah boneka. Bukan hanya itu saja, sifatnya yang pemalu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin sekali melindunginya. Termasuk aku, hahaha. By the way, dia adalah teman masa kecil dan juga sahabatku yang luar binasa sangat sangat sangat *over typing mode* baik. Oh ia! Jangan pernah sekalipun tertipu oleh penampilan dan sifatnya, ingat itu! Karena dia itu memiliki hobi yang tidak akan bisa kalian bayangkan! Kalian mau tahu apa itu? Maaf, tidak akan aku sebutkan kepada kalian. Biar saja itu menjadi suatu misteri HUAHAHAHA!*geplak*

Kemudian, pemuda bernama Neji yang sedang kami bicarakan adalah 'pembantu' hinata. Ingat, 'PEMBANTU'! Sebenarnya bukan pembantu sih tetapi ia sendiri yang menginginkan jabatan itu. Neji merupakan sepupu hinata dan umurnya 1 tahun diatas kami. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil dan ia akhirnya diadopsi oleh keluarga Hinata. Dia merasa menjadi beban dikeluarga Hinata, untuk itu ia bersedia melayani hinata untuk membalas jasa keluarga hinata. Yahh, aku tak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan orang tetapi begitulah cerita yang aku dengar dari Hinata.

Kami bersekolah di Konoha Academy. Dan saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana.

...

**_General Vision_**

"Tega sekali dirimu oh hinata-sama meninggalkan 'pembantu' setiamu dibelakang" tutur sakura dengan sedikit mendramatisir.

"Habis neji nii telat sih, jalan yu sakura-chan" jawab hinata dengan wajah tidak bersalah miliknya.

"H..hinata sama!" sahut seseorang dari kejauhan.

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah datangnya suara. "Neji nii?" ucap hinata pelan.

"Hinata-sama..hah..hah.. a..anda melupakan bento anda Hinata-sama" ucap neji dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Bento?" hinata mengubrak-abrek isi tasnya dan mendapati bento yang telah disiapkannya tertinggal. "Ah.. aku melupakannya.. Arigatou ne, neji nii" kata hinata dengan sedikit rona dipipinya.

"Itu memang kewajiban saya melayani anda Hinata-sama" jawab neji dengan senyuman tulus kebanggaannya.

"Neji nii sudah melupakan janji kita?"

"Em? Janji apa Hinata-sama?"

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil Hinata-sama"

"T..tapi.."

"Itu adalah janji mutlak dan tidak ada kata tapi neji nii. Ayo sakura-chan" tukas Hinata sambil menarik Sakura.

.-.-.-.

Pagi ini sungguh sangat berisik. Derap langkah kaki yang dimiliki masing-masing empunya menghiasi koridor yang sedang dilalui oleh mereka. Mereka bertiga pun menyusuri tangga yang terletak di sebelah barat sekolah. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah menunggu diujung tangga.

"Ohayou minna~ Ohayou Sakura-Chan" sapa seseorang yang yang selalu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding dengan tatapan *cling cling cling* yang ditujukan kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersentak ketia ia ditatapi oleh tatapan aneh yang menurutnya menjijikkan. Ia pun melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi pria yang menatapnya.

"Ohayou Lee-kun" balas hinata dengan ramah.

"Ohayou Lee-san" jawab neji datar.

Melihat sakura yang melangkah mundur, pria berambut seperti jamur dan beralis tebal itu pun berjalan mendekatinya. "Sakura-chan? Kenapa kamu diam saja? Ah.. aku tau, kau pasti sedang memikirkanku bukan?" kata pria yang namanya dikenal sebagai Rock Lee dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"S-Siapa yang memikirkan mu hah!?" jawab Sakura yang mulai merinding.

"Setidaknya kau menjawab sapaanku Sa-ku-ra-chan~" balas Lee yang tetap berusaha mendekati Sakura.

"J-Ja-JANGAN MENDEKAT!" pekik Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Lee.

Pekikkan Sakura bagaikan kicauan burung yang merdu di telinga Lee. Ia tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berlari secepat kilat menuju kelasnya untuk menjauhi Lee. Lee hanya dapat tertegun melihat sikap yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh seorang Haruno Sakura pagi ini.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku temannya itu. "Sakura-chan lucu ya Neji nii. Hahaha."

"Aku bingung melihat tingkah Sakura-san ketika melihat Lee. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Lee?"

"Aku ga tau Neji. Apa yang salah padaku? Haruskah aku memberikannya mawar ketika menyapanya?" jawab Lee dengan mulut yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Hah, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang baik Lee. Hinata-san, saya permisi ke kelas dulu ya" pinta Neji.

"Eh.. haik haik. Aku juga mau ke kelas. Ayo Lee-kun" jawab hinata sambil mengayunkan kaki menuju kelasnya yang berada jauh dari kelas Sakura.

...

**_Sakura Vision_**

'Kyaaaaaa! Kami-sama, cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku pagi ini? Mengapa? Mengapa aku harus berhadapan dengannya sepagi ini? Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat pada-Mu Kami-sama?' teriak batinku sambil mengayunkan kaki dengan kecepatan penuh di koridor.

Aku berlari menuju kelasku dan menyesali dosa-dosa yang telahku perbuat selama ini(?). Tanpaku sadari, langkahku terhenti karena menabrak seseorang.

Seseorang.. Ya, seseorang bukan monster. Aku memandang ke bawah, yang kulihat adalah sneaker berwarna putih yang biasa dipakai orang itu.

Ketika aku memandang ke depan, yang ku dapati adalah tubuh kekar dan tegap yang diselimuti oleh jersey berwarna biru. Biru? Tunggu, jangan jangan dia..*glek*. Ketika aku ingin melihat siapa empunya jersey itu, mata berwarna ruby sedang menatapku dengan sadis seakan siap menerkamku.

"O..Ohayou Tobirama-sensei.." sapaku dengan senyuman terpaksa. Ya ampun, kesialan apa lagi ini? Kenapa aku harus bertabrakan dengan Tobirama-sen-...? Tobirama-sensei!? Guru terkiller disekolah ini!?

"Haruno Sakura" panggilnya dengan suara khas guru killer yang terdengar seperti suara setan ditelingaku.

"Y..ya sensei"

"Kamu tau apa yang sudah kamu lakukan Haruno?" tatapnya sinis.

"A-Apa yang sudah aku lakukan..?"

"Ya, apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pagi ini"

"e...err, be-berlari di koridor?"

"Bagus, kamu mengetahui kesalahanmu. Dan kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu kerjakan?" balasnya dengan tatapan yang semakin mengitimidasi.

"S-saya tidak tau sensei. . ."

"Baliklah jika kau tidak mengetahuinya..." jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kamu harus menulis SAYA TIDAK AKAN BERLARI DI KORIDOR sebanyak 10 lembar kertas berukuran double folio timbal balik! Tidak boleh ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Kertas itu harus dikumpul besok. Jika saya menemukan sedikit saja kesalahan, maka kamu harus mengulanginya dari awal! Mengerti Haruno?"

"T-Tapi sensei, 10 lembar? Besok? Itu terlalu banyak sensei" jawabku dengan nada protes.

"Kamu ingin membantah saya Haruno? Kamu ingin saya menghukummu menjadi 2 kali lipat?" tukasnya dengan menatapku tepat dimataku yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dari poseku yang membatu.

"B-Baiklah sensei"

"Bagus bagus. Ingat Haruno, dikumpul BESOK. Saya tunggu kamu di ruang guru jam 4 sore paling lama. Jika terlambat maka kamu harus lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 3 kali setiap jam pelajaran saya selama 1 bulan. Mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti" jawabku tertunduk.

.-.-.-.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang telah ditinggalkan oleh sensei menyebalkan itu. 10 lembar? Dalam waktu sehari? Dia pikir tanganku ini tangan dengan kecepatan menulis luarbiasa yang bisa nulis dalam sekejap mata langsung selesai? Dia pikir aku punya banyak waktu luang buat ngerjain hal aneh bgituan? Emangnya ga bisa ditunda hari pengumpulannya? Jadi lusa, minggu dpn atau kalau perlu ga usah aja sama skali. Lagian juga aku kan cuma lari di lorong aja ga berkelahi. Dasar guru aneh!

Kekesalanku semakin memuncak begitu aku melihat batang hidung pria itu yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasku.

"Heh" kata pria itu kepadaku dengan senyum penuh ledekan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa apaan reaksimu itu Uchiha? Apa yang kamu tertawakan!?" jawabku ketus kepada pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia adalah **pria aneh yang yang pernah aku kenal**! Remember it! Bukan hanya itu, dia merupakan orang yang selalu saja sukses membuatku membencinya! Ya, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam serta tanpa rasa penyesalan aku sangat membencinya! Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku mulai membencinya! Kenapa? Nilainya selalu saja berada jauh di atasku tanpa melakukan usaha apa pun. Dia selalu saja ada disaat aku sedang ditimpa kesialan dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, kenapa dari dulu aku selalu saja terperangkap di sekolah yang sama dengannya!? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pertemanan orang tua kami?

Hal yang paling membuatku heran tentangnya, kenapa selalu aja ada orang yang kagum padanya? Apa hebatnya pria bermata onyx berambut donker layaknya pantat ayam dan wajah seperti batu es itu? Memang sih dia bisa dimasukkan ke dalam golongan pria yang perfect tetapi tetap saja dia itu aneh! Dan kalian harus ingat yah bahwa aku membencinya! **SANGAT MEMBENCINYA**!

"Oi, Uchiha! Punya telinga ga sih?" kataku karena makhluk itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ternyata benar dia tidak memiliki niat untuk menjawabku. Beberapa saat setelah pertanyaan keduaku lontarkan, dia dengan seenaknya mengayunkan kakinya pergi menjauh dariku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengejar makhluk pantat ayam itu.

"Uchiha! Jawab pertanyaanku!" pintaku dengan sedikit membentak tetapi dia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang (sok) cool dan pergi meninggalkanku dibelakangnya.

'Sikap apa itu? Brani skali dia bersikap seperti itu pada seorang wanita. Ga ada sopan santun makhluk aneh itu!' gumamku.

*BRAK!*

Suara pintu malang yang dibuka olehku dengan kencang. Aku berjalan diiringi oleh hentakan kakiku menuju tempat dudukku yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan jendela yang menghadap ke arah barat. Aku membanting tasku yang tak berdosa ke atas meja tempatku duduk.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan. Tidak baik marah-marah sepagi ini. Nanti banyak kerutan diwajahmu. Hehe" sapa seseorang berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna shapphire yang berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Oh. Ohayou Naruto-kun. Biarin, aku ga peduli. Ini semua gara-gara si Uchiha bodoh itu" tukasku dengan penuh emosi.

"Uchiha bodoh katamu Haruno? Apa yang kamu katakan? Sadarkah kamu dengan perkataanmu itu?" protes seseorang yang bernama Yamanaka Ino atas perkataanku.

"Jaga mulutmu ya Haruno-san. Sasuke itu adalah pria yang sempurna. Mata onyx, tatapannya yang cool dan rambut donkernya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada seorang pun yang mengata-ngatainya bodoh termasuk kau Haruno!" sambung wanita berambut blonde yang dikucir satu dan bermata aquamarine itu.

"Jaga mulut apanya hah ekor kuda?"

"A-Apa katamu!? Brani skali kamu mengatai nona Yamanaka ini ekor kuda!?"

"Kenyataannya kamu memang ekor kuda, nona Ya-ma-na-ka."

"Jaga bicaramu gadis kampung!"

"Gadis kampung katamu ekor kuda?" jawabku dengan skala emosi yang sudah naik menjadi 3x lipat.

*BRAAAAKKK!*

Suara hantaman keras di meja mencapai daun telingaku. "Sudah hentikan sakura-chan! Yamanaka-san! Tidak baik berkelahi di kelas sepagi ini" kata Naruto setelah memukul meja dengan suara yang meninggi dan mengejutkan semua orang yang menjadi penghuni kelas pagi ini.

"Hahaha, aku hanya menceramahi dia untuk tidak pernah mengatai Sasuke-kun itu bodoh Uzumaki-san" jawab Ino dengan rasa bangga atas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dia yang mulai duluan!" bantah ku sambil menunjuk ke arah makhluk yang suka cari masalah itu.

"Hah? Aku yang memulainya? Lancang sekali kamu menuduhku!" tukas Ino.

"Itu memang kenyataannya ekor kuda!"

"Kamu membalikkan kenyataan gadis kampung! Kamu yang memulainya!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto yang menjadi ketua kelas di kelasku itu dengan tegas.

"Huh" jawabku dengan nada kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Aku menyusuri koridor menuju kelas Hinata dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti setan yang sedang mengamuk. Bagaimana tidak setelah semua hal yang terjadi padaku pagi ini. Semua orang yang melihatku lewat menatapku dengan rasa ngeri seperti iblis yang keluar dari neraka berjalan di hadapan mereka. Hahaha! Inilah akibat jika kalian berani membuatku kesal di pagi yang luarbiasa cerah ini!

Tak lama setelah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelasku, aku akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kelas Hinata. Aku membuka pintu dengan sewajarnya agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahui emosiku.

"Hina-..."

*Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!*

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan 1 kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutku dan bel sudah mengacaukannya!? Apa apaan ini!?

"Sa..Sakura-chan?" hinata datang menghampiriku.

'H-Hinata.. Apakah kamu akan menghiburku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Bel sudah berbunyi Sakura-chan. Kamu harus balik ke kelas, bicaranya nanti saja. Bye bye" kata hinata dengan nada yang terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan.

Bel yang tidak mengerti situasi serta perkataan Hinata barusan benar benar seperti sebuah anak panah yang menusuk tepat di jantungku. Kami-sama, kesialan apa yang menghampiriku pagi ini?

...

**_General Vision_**

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan waktu untuk dimulainya pelajaran.

*Tap tap tap*

Suara langkah kaki seorang guru yang mengenakan high heel berwarna merah sedang menuju kelas Sakura. Setiap langkahnya diiringi oleh pandangan dari murid-murid yang menatapnya dengan ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, setiap murid yang melihatnya pasti menyadari adanya aura membunuh yang mengelubungi tubuhnya.

"O..oi.. auranya.. liat aura di tubuhnya itu.. d-dia sedang tidak membawa sake" bisik seorang murid kepada murid yang lain.

"Kasihan yah kelas yang diajarinya pagi ini" bisik seorang murid lagi.

"Aku turut berduka atas kemalangan yang menimpa kelas yang akan diajarinya pagi ini" kata seorang murid lainnya.

Suara bisikan para murid mulai membanjiri koridor yang sedang dilalui olehnya. Guru berambut kuning pucat dikepang dua kebelakang dan iris berwarna coklat yang menghiasi matanya itu hanya menanggapnya sebagai kicauan sake yang siap untuk ia terkam kapan saja. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sebuah kelas. Terdapat tulisan 'XI IPA 6' pada papan yang tergantung di dekat pintu kelas. Seorang murid yang bernama Naruto keluar dari kelas itu dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar dan sulit untuk terkatup.

"G-gawat! Nenek tua itu akan masuk ke sini!" batinnya yang disertai kengerian yang meliputi jiwanya. Dengan secepat kilat ia membuka kembali pintu yang barusan ia tutup dan mengumandangkan sebuah pernyataan kepada seisi kelas layaknya pernyataan perang.

"OIIIII! SEMUANYA SIAP DI TEMPAT! NENEK TUA ITU AKAN SEGERA MASUK!"

Tanpa banyak basa basi, para penghuni kelas XI IPA 6 itu segera berlarian menuju habitatnya masing-masing. Suara gaduh memenuhi seisi ruangan. Wanita berambut kuning pucat yang sering dipanggil Tsunade menapaki kakinya tepat di depan pintu kelas XI IPA 6.

. . . . . . .

Hening. Suasana di kelas menjadi hening seketika. Ia mulai melangkah menuju meja guru yang berada di depan papan tulis. Setiap langkah kakinya diperhatikan oleh para murid yang menyadari adanya aura aneh terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Pagi ini saya akan menggantikan wali kelas kalian yang sangat payah dan merepotkan itu" katanya sambil membanting buku yang ada di tangannya dengan penuh kejengkelan.

"Jadi jika ada yang tidak suka saya disini, kalian silahkan keluar! Mengerti!?" lanjutnya yang disertai tatapan mengitimidasi.

"K-kami mengerti sensei!" sahut para murid serentak.

"Bagus. Sekarang saya akan mengambil absen... Uzumaki Naruto."

"Saya hadir sensei."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Hadir senseeeii~~!"

Pengambilan absen dilanjutkan hingga akhirnya Tsunade menyebut suatu nama.

"Haruno Sakura."

Hening...

"Saya ulangi... Haruno Sa-.." perkataan Tsunade terhenti karena suara pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat seorang murid berambut pink dikucir dua itu sedang ngosh-ngoshan disertai tetesan keringat yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dari mana saja kamu Haruno? Kamu pikir sekarang jam berapa hah?" tutur Tsunade disertai oleh kerutan di sekitar dahi yang berhiaskan tato berbentuk diamond berwarna biru.

"Go..Gomen sensei.. B-Bunyi bel tadi saya ada di kelas IPA 1.. Saya.. Saya tidak tahu kalau sensei akan datang secepat ini… Hah..Hah.." jawab sakura dalam posisi kedua tangannya memegangi lutut disertai nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kamu tahu sakura, kamu sudah harus berada di dalam kelas 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi!" balas Tsunade sambil memukul meja.

"Dan apakah kamu tadi bersama Uchiha, Haruno?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak.. saya sendiri sensei"

"Kalau begitu sebagai hukumannya, kau harus mencari Uchiha! SAMPAI KETEMU! Jangan pernah kamu memasuki kelas saya sebelum kau membawanya kemari!"

"T-Tapi sensei.. saya tidak tahu dimana Uchiha berada" jawab sakura dengan nada ingin memprotes.

"Hah? Kamu ingin protes Haruno? Perintah saya itu mutlak! Pergi cari dia sekarang juga! Jika tidak saya akan mengurangi nilai sikapmu Haruno!"

Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, sakura menjawab "B-Baik sensei" dan segera berjalan keluar dari kelas mencari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Seenseeeii, mengapa Haruno yang harus mecari Sasuke? Mengapa bukan saya saja sensei?" tanya Ino dengan nada kecewa.

"Kamu ingin keluar Yamanaka?" jawab Tsunade dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ti-Tidak Sensei..."

"Sekarang kita akan mulai pelajarannya!"

...

**_Sakura Vision_**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan rasa kesal yang menghantuiku. Ada apa dengan tsunade-sensei? Tidak biasanya dia marah seperti ini. Habis kalah taruhan dengan Hashirama-sensei? Atau karena ia lupa membawa sake dari rumahnya? Hal yang paling penting, kenapa harus aku yang mencari Uchiha coba? Banyak kok sukarelawan dari Uchiha Fans Club di kelas yang dengan rela membuang jam belajarnya hanya untuk mencari seorang Uchiha.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mencari seorang Uchiha layaknya seorang anak mencari ayahnya yang hilang. Jangan salah paham dulu, ini hanya perumpamaan.

Aku berjalan ke lapangan olah raga, dia tidak ada di sana.

Aku mencarinya ke dalam gudang untuk menyimpan peralatan olahraga, juga tidak ada.

Aku mencarinya di daerah kantin, ia tidak ada.

Aku mencarinya ke belakang sekolah, aku tidak juga melihatnya.

Akhirnya kakiku membawaku menyusuri tangga. Tanpa sadar tubuhku bergerak sendirinya menuju arah yang dituju oleh kakiku. Satu per satu anak tangga telah dipijak olehku hingga kakiku terhenti pada sebuah pintu yang berada di lantai paling atas. Aku julurkan tanganku dan membuka kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah Uchiha. Uchiha yang dengan tanpa rasa berdosa sedang tidur dengan tangan kiri berada di atas keningnya dan menghadap ke langit. Kakiku pun bergerak ke arahnya berharap agar ia mau mengikutiku untuk kembali ke kelas tanpa adanya kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Uchiha! Disini kamu ternyata!" kataku dengan kedua tangan memegangi pinggang.

Tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun darinya. Aku mengambil pose duduk bersimpuh menghadap kepalanya dan memandangi wajah tidurnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil tak berdosa. Ternyata disaat dia tidur, ia terlihat sedikit... Manis? Wajahnya itu juga memperlihatkan betapa ia tidak mempunyai pertahanan saat ini.

"Sasuke.." bisikku pelan.

Tidak tidak tidak, apa yang kamu lakukan sakura? Kamu tidak boleh tertarik oleh wajahnya saat ini. Yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang adalah membawanya kembali ke kelas Sakura.

"Oi Uchiha! Bangun! Ayo balik ke kelas!" kataku dengan suara yang cukup jelas untuk dicerna oleh otaknya.

"Hng..." suara desahan kecilnya tecerna oleh pendengaranku. Ku lihat ia sedang mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya yang tersebar di udara. Dia buka matanya secara perlahan dan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dengan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu diatas lututnya.

"Air.." katanya pelan.

"Ha?" tanyaku heran.

"Air.. Aku mau air"

"Hei hei Uchiha jangan bercanda.. Aku ga punya waktu buat ngambilin kamu air. Ayo balik, tsunade-sensei tar ngamuk kalau kita lama-lama di luar" jawabku yang sedang mengambil posisi berdiri.

Ketika aku berbalik ke arah pintu, tiba-tiba ia menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Tolong.. Aku ingin air" pintanya dengan dengan volume suara yang kecil.

Tolong? Sejak kapan Uchiha bisa mengatakan tolong?

"Hah... Baiklah baiklah jika itu maumu. Untuk kali ini saja aku membantumu tetapi sebagai balasannya kamu harus balik ke kelas tanpa perlawanan, oke?" jawabku atas permintaannya yang terkesan aneh. Tanpa menunggu balasan darinya, aku berlari menuju kantin dan membelikannya sebotol air putih lalu kembali ke atap sekolah.

Aku berjalan keluar dari pintu yang barusan ku buka. Ku lihat ia masih pada posisi terakhir kali aku melihatnya dengan kepala yang menghadap ke langit. Tatapan matanya itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak dapatku mengerti. Terasa seperti ia ingin menggapai sesuatu namun apa yang ia inginkan jauh dari genggamannya.

"Ng.. Uchiha, ini air yang kamu minta" kataku sambil menyodorkan botol air yang telahku buka segelnya.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suaraku. Ia menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan kemudian memperhatikan botol air yang ada di genggamanku.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini Haruno? Air? Air yang aku minta? Aku tidak ingat pernah memintamu untuk membelikanku air. Atau kau sengaja ingin menarik perhatiahku hah?" timpalnya dengan nada datar sambil menatapku dengan tatapan (sok) cool yang biasa ia gunakan.

"A-Apa!? Sengaja ingin menarik perhatian katamu? Kamu sendiri yang memintaku untuk membelikan air Uchiha!" jawabku dengan nada yang penuh emosi. Segera ku lempar botol air yang ku genggam tadi ke lantai. Air yang terdapat di dalamnya pun keluar tanpa adanya perlawanan dan membasahi lantai yang dihinggapinya. Kakiku melangkah menjauhi pria aneh itu.

"O-Oi! Tunggu Sakura!"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berkata "jangan memanggilku Sa-.."

Perkataanku terhenti karena aku merasakan tubuhku sedang terdorong kebelakang olehnya yang tergelincir air yang ku tumpahkan tadi. Tubuhku perlahan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhku, namun tubuhku tak cukup kuat menanggung beban tubuhnya yang ada di depanku.

Hal yang dapatku lakukan hanyalah menutup mataku dan berharap agar kemungkinan terburuk tidak terjadi. Tak pernahku bayangkan kami berdua jatuh dalam posisi yang sangat dekat jaraknya.

"Hah.. selamat.." tuturnya pelan memecah keheningan.

Dengan mata terpejam, aku mencerna kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya. Perlahan aku menyadari sinar matahari yang tadinya tembus ke balik kelopak mataku kini meredup.

Kepalaku mendarat diatas sesuatu yang empuk, bukan lantai. Aku merasakan suatu kehangatan. Kehangatan tubuhnya yang menjalar ke bagian tubuhku yang tersentuh olehnya. Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku.

Tanpa disengaja mata kami pun bertemu. Mata berwarna onyx itu menatapku dalam. Sangat dalam hingga aku dapat merasakan kecemasan yang tersirat oleh matanya.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, pemandangan yang tercerna olehku hanyalah tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menahan beban tubuhnya agar tubuhnya tidak menindihku sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang kepalaku agar tidak membentur lantai. Kutatap kembali mata onyxnya untuk mencerna kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Ia memperbaiki posisinya dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku duduk. Yang dapatku lakukan hanya menerima uluran tangannya dan terdiam.

"Oi?" tanyanya kembali kepadaku.

"..."

Aku hanya dapat terdiam. Tak sepatah kata pun dapat keluar dari mulutku. Lidahku terasa kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku hanya dapat membalas tatapan mata onyxnya yang sedari tadi menatapku lembut.

"Oi sakura, sadarlah.. kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kembali sambil memukul kepalaku.

Aku tersentak atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan kepadaku. Semua kesadaranku terkumpul seketika akibat pukulan yang dilakukannya terhadap kepalaku.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya memukul kepalaku! Sakit tau!" jawabku dengan ketus sambil memegangi bagian yang dipukul olehnya.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja Sakura. Aku mencemaskanmu.." katanya pelan disertai pelukan yang hangat darinya. Dapatku rasakan suhu tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi dari pelukannya. Seakan terhipnotis olehnya, aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk membalas pelukannya. Namun kuurungkan niatku itu dan kembali melihat realita.

"Uchiha! Hentikan! Jangan memelukku!" balasku dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan berdiri. Aku pun mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kamu ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan Uchiha!? Dan jangan pernah memanggil namaku seenaknya!" lanjutku sambil menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Paling tidak kau bersyukur atas apa yang telahku lakukan" jawabnya dengan nada datar dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei! Mau kemana kamu Uchiha!?" tanyaku sambil mengejarnya.

Ia pun berhenti ketika mendengar suaraku, menatapku yang berada di belakangnya. "Mau kemana? Balik ke kelas. Bukankah itu alasanmu berada di sini dan mengganggu tidurku?" jawabnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu Uchiha.." kataku pelan.

Ia menghentikan kembali langkahnya serta kembali menatapku yang berada dibelakangnya. "Apa lagi maumu Haruno?" jawabnya.

"Ng. . Itu. . T-Terimakasih sudah menolongku. ."

"Hm. . Aku akan menerima ucapan terimakasihmu jika kamu memanggil namaku Haruno"

"T-Tapi..."

"Jika kau tidak mau, bukan masalah bagiku. Aku akan menganggap itu adalah hutang yang harus kau tepati."

"T-Terimakasih..S-Sa..Sasuke.." jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku agar ia tidak melihat wajahku yang gugup.

Ia tidak menjawab apa pun namun sekilas aku melihat ia tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Aku terdiam memperhatikannya dari belakang. Mencerna apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku pagi ini.

"Ayo Haruno. Sampai kapan kamu akan berdiam disitu?" panggilnya yang memecahkan konsentrasi otakku.

"Ah.. ia.." jawabku sambil menyamakan langkah kakiku dengannya. Ternyata Uchiha tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Dia bahkan menolongku pagi ini. Mungkin aku akan menarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan bahwa ia itu aneh.

...

**_General Vision_**

*Sreeek*

Bunyi suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada tepat disebelah Sakura tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Seisi kelas menatapnya heran atas kelakuan sang Uchiha yang masuk tanpa basa basi kepada sang sensei yang berdiri di depan kelas. Namun hal ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari sang sensei dan membiarkan ia masuk tanpa banyak bicara.

"P-Permisi sensei.. Saya telah membawa Uchiha kembali.. Sekarang bisakah saya mengikuti pelajaran sensei?" tanya Sakura yang masih bertengger di depan pintu.

"Oh Haruno.. Kau telah menyelesaikan hukuman dariku. Silahkan kembali ke tempat." jawab Tsunade-sensei datar.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduknya dan mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin. Tsunade-sensei melanjutkan kembali pelajaran yang sempat terhenti karena kedatangan mereka. Sakura mengumpulkan seluruh konsentrasi yang dimilikinya dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan untuk mengejar ketinggalannya karena hukuman dari tsunade-sensei. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah sang Uchiha yang sedang tidur dengan kepala yang mengarah kepadanya.

Bagaimana bisa dia memperoleh nilai bagus sedangkan kerjaannya setiap hari hanya tidur seperti sekarang ini?

Tiba-tiba saja sang Uchiha membuka kelopak matanya. Mata mereka berdua pun bertemu. Keduanya saling menatap lekat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. Sang Uchiha yang menatap Sakura pun tiba-tiba menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan kembali tidur. Kerutan-kerutan mulai menghiasi kening Sakura setelah ia dicibiri oleh sang Uchiha.

Dia itu... Dia ingin cari masalah denganku hah!? Apa-apaan sikapnya itu!?

Sakura yang mulai murka karena tingkah Sasuke, menggapai penghapus yang berada di dekatnya kemudian merobekkan sebuah kertas dan menuliskan kata **BAKA**. Kemudian ia melipat kertas yang telah ditulisinya, menyelipkannya di sarung penghapus yang telah diambilnya dan melemparnya tepat di kening Uchiha.

Nice Throw Sakura~ HAHAHAHAHA!

Uchiha tersentak karena ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai keningnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan miliknya. 'Baka' batin Sasuke. Ia pun meraih benda tak berdosa (penghapus) milik sakura yang mengenai keningnya dan membaca kertas yang terselip didalamnya.

Terdapat tulisan **BAKA**.

Sasuke tertegun melihat tulisan itu dan menatap kembali Sakura yang masih dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

'Kenapa sih itu anak? Mau cari masalah ya dia?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mengembalikan kertas yang ia baca pada posisi semula.

"Haruno Baka" kata Sasuke pelan dan melemparkan kembali penghapus yang dilemparkannya kepada sakura. Kali ini penghapusnya mendarat tepat diatas kepala wanita berambut pink itu.

"Ouch.. Sakit tau Uchiha! Jangan sembarangan ngelempar penghapus napa!?" sahut Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian kepala yang terkena lemparan penghapus dari Sasuke.

"Ho? Aku hanya membalas perbuatanmu, baka" jawab Sasuke santai dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitas tidurnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Oi, aku ini tidak ba-..."

"Sekian pelajaran dari saya hari ini. Sekarang saya akan mengadakan tes tentang apa yang telah saya terangkan." Kata-kata tsunade dengan telak menghentikan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Sakura.

"Tunggu sensei! Tes? Tes mendadak tentang apa yang sensei terangkan? Apakah saya ikut juga?" tanya sakura yang kini berdiri ditempat.

"Tentu saja Haruno. Tes ini ditujukan kepada murid tanpa terkecuali"

"T-Tapi sensei, saya tidak mengikuti pelajaran sensei dari awal.. bagai mana mungkin saya bisa menjawab tes yang akan sensei berikan nantinya?" protes Sakura.

"Jangan membantah Sakura. Itu salahmu karena kau terlambat masuk."

"Tapi sensei, paling tidak berikan saya waktu untuk belajar sebentar sebelum tes dimulai"

" Tidak bisa Haruno! Waktu saya hampir habis! Cepat keluarkan kertas kosong dan jawab semua pertanyaan yang akan saya bacakan!"

.-.-.-.

*KRIIIIIIIING*

Suara bel yang menandakan jam istirahat memecah keheningan kelas XI IPA 6. Para penghuni kelas satu per satu keluar dari tempat peraduannya dan mengumpulkan kertas tes yang diberikan oleh tsunade-sensei. Termasuk sakura, ia mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh seisi kelas dengan tampang yang kusut. Sangat kusut hingga tidak dapat dideskripsikan oleh sang author. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk meratapi nasib mengambil bento yang tersimpan rapi di dalam laci mejanya.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Hinata dari depan pintu.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

Hinata segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sakura duduk dan secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto yang ingin keluar dari kelas. Mata mereka berdua pun bertemu satu sama lain.

"Ng.. K..Konichiwa Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata malu dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Konichiwa Hinata-chan.. Kamu mau menemui Sakura lagi seperti biasanya?"

"I..Ia Naruto-kun.. Um.. Ano. . Bolehkah aku duduk di tempatmu lagi?" tanya Hinata yang mulai menatap mata shapphire Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hm? Seperti biasanya? Silahkan duduk Hinata" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman sumringah yang khas darinya.

"Oi Naruto, ayo pergi" panggil Sasuke yang sudah ada di depan pintu kelas.

"Ya ya!"

Hinata segera berjalan menuju meja Naruto yang berada tepat di depan meja Sakura. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan segera menghempaskan badannya di atas kursi yang sudah menjadi tempat duduk langganannya selama jam istirahat.

"Hinata. . Wajahmu.. Memerah. Ada apa?"

"Eeeh, ga ada apa-apa kok. Ga ada apa-apa!" jawab Hinata yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Eto.. Sakura-chan, maaf atas yang tadi pagi" lanjutnya dengan membuka bento sambil sedikit menghela nafas.

"Hm.. Ga papa Hinata-chan... Lagian juga itu karna bel brisik yang mengganggu. Eh ia Hinata, hari ini neraka menghantuiku!"

"He? Maksudnya apa Sakura-chan?"

"Jadi begini.."

Sakura menceritakan semua yang dialaminya. Dimulai dari hukuman Tobirama-sensei hingga ia dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

*Glek*

Makanan yang berada diantara dua sumpit yang Hinata pegang jatuh dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas kotak bento miliknya.

"S-Sakura-chan? Dipeluk Sasuke-kun? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Bagus apanya Hinata!"

"Bagus karena dengan begini hubungan masa kecil kalian sedari dulu mulai ada kemajuan?"

"Hinataaaa! Kamu tahu kan kalau aku membencinya!? MEMBENCINYA!?"

"Hehe.. Maaf maaf.. Kalian dari dulu tidak pernah berubah ya.. Selalu saja mempermasalahkan hal-hal seperti itu"

"Mau gimana lagi.. Dia itu selalu saja cari masalah... Hinata, tunggu sebentar ya aku mau cuci tangan"

"Ah.. Ya.. Silahkan"

Sakura segera melangkah menuju WC yang berada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, ia memikirkan kembali perkataan Hinata yang terngiang-tingiang dikepalanya.

"Kemajuan? Kemajuan apanya?" batinnya.

Dengan kepala yang tertunduk , tiba-tiba ia sukses menabrak seseorang untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini.

"Aduh.. M-Maa-.." kalimat Sakura terhenti seketika ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu kepada Sakura.

*DEG*

Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan normal detakan jantung pada umumnya.

"S..Sas-.." bisik Sakura pelan.

Tubikontiniu~~~

Note From Author:  
Ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya. Mohon bimbingan dan masukan dari para pembaca~  
Sebelum itu saya ingin berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada seorang teman saya yang selalu berbesar hati membantu saya menyelesaikan fanfic ababal ini *author disumpel pake sendal*.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO isn't mine! NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), AU and blablabla**

**Genre: Romance (?), Friendship (?), Random!**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

**"Hei, kamu tahu?"**

"Tahu apa?"

"Tahu bahwa aku membencimu!"

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"S..Sas-.. Sasori-senpai. ." bisik Sakura pelan.

"Hei.. Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya kembali pria berambut merah bernama Sasori sambil memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap kedua mata berwarna merah yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hei?" tanya Sasori kembali untuk menyadarkan Sakura.

"Eh.. Ya, aku baik-baik saja.. M-Maaf karena telah menabrakmu senpai.." jawab Sakura sambil menjauh perlahan untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasori.

"Ah.. Tidak masalah.. Apa yang membuatmu melamun seperti itu? Tidak baik melamun saat sedang berjalan" tanya Sasori dengan nada lembut.

"Err.. tidak ada apa-apa senpai. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Ia.."

"Oh.. Ngomongo-ngomong bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?"

"E..Errr.. Apa senpai tidak tahu kalau senpai itu terkenal?"

"Terkenal?"

"Eto. . . Katanya sih kalau senpai itu baik dan tatapan mata senpai. ."

"Dan tatapan mataku?"

"Yah. . Banyak yang bilang jika menatap mata senpai maka akan terhipnotis seakan diseret ke dunia lain.. Begitu sih katanya. ."

"He. . . Kamu terus mengatakan pendapat orang tentangku.. sekarang aku akan bertanya, menurut pendapatmu aku ini seperti apa?" tanya Sasori dengan tatapan yang dapat membuat para wanita luluh.

"Eh? M-Menurut pendapatku? Ano. . Eto. . Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena aku belum mengenalmu senpai. ." jawab Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Sasori tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. "Baiklah Baiklah.. Bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa namamu?"

"N-Namaku Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura yang kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasori.

"Nama yang bagus.. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi Sakura." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasori sebelum tersenyum dan pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

**.-.-.-.**

"Hinataaaa!" teriak Sakura setelah kembali dari WC.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang menatap Sakura khawatir.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat peraduanku dan kembali duduk di sana. Ia menatap mata Hinata dengan tatapan penuh semangat.

"A-Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata kembali dengan heran.

"Itu.."

"Itu?"

"Ta..Tadi"

"Tadi?"

"Aku. . ."

"Aku?"

"Aku ketemu sama Saso-..."

"Haruno! Kamu tadi pasti tidak sempat mencatat catatan Tsunade-sensei kan? Nih aku pinjemin catataku" kata seseorang yang telah berdiri memegangi sebuah catatan dekat meja Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan perkataannya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"Maksudku akan meminjamimu catatanku"

"Tidak bisakah kamu mengatakannya nanti saja? Kamu tau kalau kamu uda nyela pembicaraan seenaknya?"

"Ya. . Intinya aku ingin minjamin catatanku padamu tapi sebagai gantinya kamu tidak boleh meledek Sasuke lagi, Haruno"

"Apa katamu? Itu hakku ingin meledeknya atau tidak! Dan kamu sadar atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan?" kata Sakura yang kembali menajamkan tatapannya pada Ino.

"H-Hey.. Sudah.. Cukup... Jangan berkelahi" sambung Hinata yang berusaha meredam suasana.

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan Hinata!" protes Sakura.

"Hei gadis kampung, bukan aku yang memulai! Aku hanya ingin meminjamkan catatanku!" bantah Ino.

"Hah? Kalau bukan kamu yang menyela kalimatku terus siapa ekor kuda?"

"Sudah Sakura-chan.. Jangan marah." Kembali Hinata berusaha meredam suasana.

"Siapa yang ga marah kalau digituin Hinata!?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino.

"Hoho? Salahmu sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi" jawab Ino dengan santai.

"Kau itu.. sungguh memuakkan Yamanaka!"

"A-Apa!? A..Aku? Aku memuakkan...? Ugh. . Apa maksudmu Haruno!?"

"Maksudku, aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu itu!"

Perkataan Sakura bagaikan pukulan telak bagi Ino. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mencera kembali kalimat yang diucapkan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura kepadanya. Buliran air mata perlahan muncul dari sudut mata Ino yang kini membasahi pipinya.

"Bisa juga kamu menangis ekor kuda. Air mata buaya hah?" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum penuh sindiran miliknya.

Kembali, perkataan Sakura kembali menjadi pukulan telak bagi Ino. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Aku. ."

"Hah? Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Haruno BAKAAAA!" Segera Ino melemparkan catatan yang dibawanya ke atas meja Sakura dan berlari keluar kelas.

"He... Aku baka? Apa sih mau si tukang cari masalah itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"Hm.. Aku rasa dia bukan orang yang buruk Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata yang sedang melihat isi catatan yang dilemparkan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menyodorkan buku catatan Ino yang telah dibuka olehnya. Ia memperlihatkan halaman yang menurutnya menarik kepada Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini. . ."

**...**

**_Ino Vision_**

Dengan air mata yang menghiasi pipiku, aku berlari menjauhi kelasku. Kakiku terus melangkah sembarangan tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan. Hei, ayolah. Kenapa aku menangis? Apa yang telahku lakukan? Kenapa aku terus seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah jujur? Kenapa sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya? Kenapa juga aku malah membuatnya mengatakan diriku ini memuakkan? Apa yang harusku lakukan?

Akhirnya kakiku berhenti tepat didepan pintu yang akan menghantarku ke atap sekolah. Kubuka kenop pintu dengan tanganku dan segera keluar. Langkah pertamaku disambut cahaya sang mentari seaakan ingin menghibur atas apa yang telah terjadi. Kulanjutkan langkahku hingga berjarak sekitar semeter dari pintu dan menengadah ke langit. Baka. Hanya itu kata yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGRRHH! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA! INO BAKA!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan terhadap diriku sendiri.

"Oi, berisik." Teriakanku sukses membuat seorang pria berambut hitam yang diikat layaknya nenas terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk yang menurutnya nyaman dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang membosankan.

"Hah. . . Teriakanmu itu mengganggu tidurku Ino" lanjutnya sambil menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"S..Shikamaru!? Mengapa kamu ada disini?" Aku berusaha menutupi air mata yang telah membasahi pipiku dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Mengapa? Tidur" jawabnya datar.

"Oh. ."

Kembali ku hadapkan kepalaku ke langit dan memperhatikan awan-awan yang tenang. Andai aku bisa mencapai awan-awan itu.

"Andai aku bisa mencapai awan-awan itu. . Begitu kan yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini? Hah.. pemikiran yang membosankan." Suara Shikamaru memecah keheninganku seketika.

"H-Hei! Kau membaca pikiranku!?"

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu gampang terbaca dari raut wajahmu tau.. Ada apa?" tanyanya yang kembali mengambil posisi tidur menghadap ke langit.

"Tidak ada" jawabku dengan memeluk kedua kakiku.

"Tidak ada? Tapi sepertinya matamu berkata lain.."

Jari telunjuknya kini mendarat tepat dipelupuk mataku yang bisa terjangkau olehnya. Dengan sedikit gerakan kecil ia membersihkan buliran air mata yang keluar.

"Tuh bukti kamu berbohong. . Wanita itu aneh." Ia menjauhkan tangan yang digunakannya tadi dan menjadikannya sebagai alas kepalanya. Ia pun menutup matanya untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hei Shikamaru. ."

"Ha?" jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Apa aku ini.. Bodoh?"

"Sangat"

"Hei aku bertanya dengan serius!"

"Aku juga menjawab dengan serius"

"Ugh. ."

. . . . . . . Keheningan menyelimuti suasana.

"Hei Shikamaru. . ." panggilku untuk memecah keheningan.

"Tidur"

"He? Bagaimana bisa orang tidur bisa menjawab panggilanku?" Aku pun menatapnya yang masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

"Tidur"

"Shikamaru!" panggilku dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ha. . .?"

"Apa aku ini egois dan. . Menyebalkan?"

"Sangat"

"Hei! Jawab yang serius napa!?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya denan serius baka"

Argh, cukup! Kenapa ia kembali mengulang jawaban yang sama!? Sifat menyebalkanmu itu tidak pernah sembuh ya Shikamaru! Yasudah, aku diam saja!

. . . . . . . . . . . Keheningan kembali terjadi.

"Oi Shikamaru" panggilku untuk ketiga kalinya karena tidak sanggup melakukan tindakan 'berdiam diri'.

"Tidur." Kembali ia menjawab panggilanku dengan jawaban konyolnya.

"Argh.. Ayolaaah. . Kenapa aku ini tidak bisa akrab dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Heh, pertanyaanmu itu merepotkan. Jangan bertanya padaku"

"Hei! Ayo jawab!"

"Hah.. karena kamu itu egois dan baka. ." jawabnya –dengan menekankan bunyi pada kata baka- sambil menghela nafas.

"Hei hei. . Kali ini pertanyaanku serius! Jangan ngaco jawabannya Shikamaru!"

"Ayolah. . aku sudah bosan akan pertanyaanmu dan aku menjawabnya dengan serius. Perbaiki sikapmu yang egois dan suka seenaknya itu. Jika tidak, kamu tidak akan mempunyai pacar."

". . . . ."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam akan jawabannya itu. Merenungkan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya. Apakah aku terlalu egois? Apakah aku memang suka seenaknya? Mungkin yang dikatakannya itu benar. Aku rasa aku harus merubah sikapku dan meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Shikamaru. . ." panggilku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Masih ingin mengganggu tidurku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Arigatou. ."

"Hng. ."

Aku segera menegakkan kedua kakiku yang aku peluk dan berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas.

**...**

**_Sakura Vision_**

*Kriiiing*

Bel berbunyi tepat pada pukul 4 sore yang menandakan kegiatan sekolah telah usai. Segera ku rapikan buku yang berserakkan dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku kecuali buku yang terdapat nama Yamanaka Ino di depannya. Ku lihat sang pemilik buku yang duduknya berada di deretan paling kanan dekat pintu dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sepasang mata onyx tengah menatapku penuh selidik. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Ibiki sensei yang mengajari kami telah keluar kelas begitu ia mendengar suara bel tanpa menerima atau pun memberikan salam. Merepotkan sih katanya.

Kebisingan melanda seisi kelas. Para penghuninya yang telah menggendong tas masing-masing segera berinteraksi dengan temannya. Ada yang membahas masalah klub, pergi karoke, dan segala macamnya tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untukku saat ini.

Untuk saat ini aku kembali mengingat kejadian istirahat tadi yang menurutku keterlaluan. Bagaimana tidak, kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu pada orang yang ingin menolongku? Ayolah, apa yang telah kamu lakukan Sakura?

*Buuk*

Sebuah buku mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"Hei, jangan melamun" kata sang pemilik mata onyx yang telah berdiri disampingku sambil memegangi barang bukti bahwa ia yang memukulku.

"Sakit tau! Ini kepala bukan batu baka!" jawabku sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian kepala yang dipukulnya tadi.

"Ya, aku tau itu kepala"

"Lalu kenapa kau memukul kepalaku dengan buku!?"

"Karena kamu melamun. . Ada apa?" tanya pelan yang kini tengah duduk di bangku depanku yang telah ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya sambil membaca buku yang dipeganginya.

"Tidak ada"

"Sungguh?"

"Sangat"

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. . Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu terbaik Haruno." Ia menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau tidak perlu menasihatiku Uchiha" jawabku sambil berjalan mengikuti Yamanaka yang telah keluar dari kelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku membencimu!" Terlihat seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya sebelum aku kembali mengejar Yamanaka.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ku punya untuk meminta maaf. Langkah kami pun terhenti di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Haruno. ." katanya yang masih belum memutarkan badannya untuk menatapku.

Halo? Bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau aku mengikutinya?

"B-Bagaimana kamu bisa tau kalau aku mengikutimu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup

"Tidak. . Aku hanya bertaruh pada hati kecilku" jawabnya yang kini telah memutar badannya dan menatapku.

"Sebenarnya. . Aku. . Aku ingin. ." lanjutnya.

"Minta maaf!" Segera ku sela perkataannya yang belum diucapkan dengan tuntas.

"He?" Ia menatapku bingung.

"A-Aku ingin minta maaf atas kelakuanku tadi Yamanaka. ."

"Ta..Tapi itu salahku bukan salahmu. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf"

"Tidak tidak, itu salahku karna sudah berbicara keterlaluan terhadapmu"

"Bukan, itu karena sikapku yang terlalu egois dan bodoh Haruno"

"Ini pasti kesalah authornya yang sudah membuat kita jadi kaya gini!" kata kami secara serentak.

. . . . . . . Kami berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hmph. . . Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa kami memecahkan keheningan.

"Haha, tak ku sangka kamu sependapat denganku Yamanaka.." Jariku membersihkan sudut mataku yang tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kurasa kamu yang membaca pikiranku Haruno, hahaha"

"Jadi, kita baikan?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan sebagai lambang permintaan maaf.

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tanganku.

"Yamanaka, catatanmu ini. . .?"

"Pakai saja, kembalikan jika kamu telah menyalinnya. Jangan kembalikan jika catatanmu belum lengkap!" tukasnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah. . Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. ." Ku putar badanku dan mulai menapaki kaki menuju gerbang yang berada di depan sekolah.

"Tunggu, Haruno!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ino. . Panggil aku Ino!"

"Oke. . Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura!" balasku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Terlihat dari kejauhan ia membalas lambaian tanganku dan berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan. Ku langkahkan kakiku kembali menuju tempat yang aku tuju.

**.-.-.-.**

Kini langkahku terhenti untuk kedua kalinya tepat di pinggir lapangan yang biasanya digunakan oleh anggota klub basket.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut merah sedang melakukan aktivitas klub bersama teman-temannya. Gerakan kaki dan tangannya yang lincah ketika membawa bola basket terlihat seperti tarian yang indah. Angin yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat rambutnya ikut menari menuruti arah angin.

Seperti ada telepati diantara kami, ia melihat ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sakura!" sapanya dari kejauhan dan kembali mengejar bola yang telah direbut dari tangannya.

"Sasori-senpai. . ." bisikku pelan sambil menatapnya.

"Haruno. ." Suara berat yang sangat ku kenal memecahkan konsentrasiku menatap sasori-senpai.

"Uchiha? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanyaku.

"Sedang apa? Aku sedang mencarimu. ." jawabnya datar melihat ke arah lapangan.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Ibumu menelponku, mungkin dia akan pulang terlambat. Jadi ia memintamu untuk membuat makan malam."

"Kaa-san? Kenapa ia menelponmu dan bukannya aku?"

"Karena aku lebih dipercaya daripada dirimu" jawabnya dengan senyuman sumringah miliknya.

*Bugh!*

Tinjuku melayang ke arah lengan kanannya tanpa ada rasa kasihan.

"Hei, sakit baka!" rintihnya sambil memegangi bagian yang terkena tinjuanku.

"Itu akhibat rasa percaya dirimu yang terlalu tinggi!"

"Paling tidak berterima kasihlah karena aku bersedia jadi pengantar pesan pribadimu Haruno"

"Kalau kamu bicara lagi, aku akan meninjumu Uchiha!" jawabku dengan menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Hei Hei, kalau kau seperti itu kau akan dijauhi cowok Sakura" balasnya yang berusaha menenangkanku.

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu!" Rona merah menghiasi pipiku karena kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Hah. . Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku Uchiha?" Kini ia mulai memperhatikan awan yang bergerak di langit.

"Sampai aku berhenti membencimu Uchiha! Itu juga berlaku bagimu untuk memanggil namaku"

"Sakura baka. . ." bisiknya pelan namun tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku.

"Apa katamu tadi Uchiha!?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. . Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana urusanmu dengan Yamanaka? Sudah selesaikah?"

"Hng. . Sudah. . Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya begitu juga dia meminta maaf padaku. Tapi bagaimana bisa kamu tau masalahnya?"

"Aku punya indra keenam Haruno. ."

Kutatap dirinya yang masih melihat langit. Sebuah senyum yang sangat tulus mengembang dari sudut bibirnya. Senyuman yang hanya ditujukan padaku seorang. Jika para fansnya melihat pemandangan ini mungkin akan iri padaku, hahaha. Tapi aku masih tetap membencinya. Terutama sifatnya yang selalu saja suka ikut campur urusanku. Namun aku tetap tidak bisa marah padanya berapa kali pun ku coba.

"Terima kasih. ." ucapku pelan.

"Ng?"

"Terima kasih. . Ini untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini kau menolongku Uchiha. ."

Kini ia tersenyum menatapku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku merasakan tangannya yang mengacak-ngacak rambutku pelan.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" katanya yang memecahkan suasana.

"He? Tidak, tidak usah.. Aku akan pulang sendiri"

"Tapi rumah kita searah Haruno."

"Tidak, makasih. . Tapi aku akan pulang sendiri. Terlebih aku harus belanja dulu untuk makan malam nanti"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemamimu belanja" balasnya dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Tak apa, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Anggap saja ini caramu untuk berterimakasih padaku"

"Hah? Caraku berterimakasih padamu? Ini malah membuatmu menolongku lagi Uchiha. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kuanggap kau berhutang padaku. Kau sangat benci berhutang padaku bukan?" jawabnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Ugh.. Baiklah baiklah, terserahmu saja" tukasku yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Perkataannya selalu membuatku tak berkutik. Dia selalu saja bisa mengendalikanku untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Aneh bukan? Tetapi memang itu kenyataannya.

**.-.-.-.**

*Tik Tik Tik Tik*

Suara jarum jam dinding menghiasi kamarku yang beruansa pink putih. Aku berjalan menuju kasur dengan rambut pink panjang ku yang tergerai, menghempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur, mencari bantal guling kesayanganku dan memeluknya. Kututup mataku untuk menghilangkan semua rasa lelah yang menghantuiku sepanjang hari.

*Ceklek*

Suara pintu kamar membangunkanku yang baru saja ingin terlelap. Namun tak ku hiraukan dan tetap menutup mata sambil memeluk gulingku tercinta. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku dan kini duduk di pinggir kasur. Aroma parfum yang sangatku kenal menyelinap masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku dan membuatku terbangun.

"Hei, habis makan jangan langsung tidur.. Nanti kamu gemuk kaya babi" panggilnya yang kemudian mencubit pipiku.

"H-Hei, ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk orang aneh! Dan jangan seenaknya mencubit pipiku Uchiha!" rintihku sambil memegangi pipiku yang dicubit olehnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Acara makan malamnya sudah selesai kan? Sana pulang" tukasku sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Tadinya aku berniat untuk pulang, tapi. ."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku dimintai tolong oleh kaa-sanmu untuk memanggilmu"

"Memanggilku? Untuk apa?"

"Mandi"

"Mandi?"

"Ya.. Mandi"

"Hhh... Bilang pada kaa-san aku akan mandi sebentar lagi" jawabku lagi dan melanjutkan kembali tidurku yang diganggu olehnya.

"Masih ingin melanjutkan tidurmu dan menjadi seperti babi lagi Haruno? Atau kau ingin aku menggendongmu ke kamar mandi?" balasnya dengan senyuman jail miliknya.

"Tidak! Terimakasih atas kebaikan anda tuan Uchiha tapi saya bisa jalan sendiri ke kamar mandi." Aku pun bangun dari tidurku atas paksaan tidak langsung darinya.

"Dan pastikan kau harus pulang ketika aku selesai mandi Uchiha!" lanjutku.

"Hng"

Aku memasuki kamar mandi yang berada tepat dibawah kamarku. Membuka setiap kancing baju yang masih terkait di tempatnya. Setelah ku pastikan semua pakaianku terlepas, aku membersihkan tubuhku dan berendam pada sebuah bak berukuran 1,8x1 meter yang dipenuhi oleh air hangat.

"Enaknya. . " bisikku pelan menikmati air hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

Aku menutup mataku dan mengingat kembali kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi.

Sepulang sekolah aku terpaksa berbelanja ditemani oleh Uchiha yang membuatku tidak bisa membantahnya. Berhutang padanya? Yang benar saja kenapa aku harus berhutang pada orang aneh seperti itu.

Dan ternyata semua ini rencana kaa-san untuk mengajak Uchiha makan malam di rumahku! Kaa-san sengaja menelfon Uchiha mengatakan bahwa ia pulang terlambat. Ia juga menyuruh Uchiha menemaiku pulang atau lebih tepatnya menemaniku berbelanja.

Sesampainya kami di rumah, kaa-san sudah pulang dan dengan senyuman termanisnya mengajak Uchiha makan malam. Ditambah lagi ia menyuruh Uchiha memanggilku untuk mandi. Kaa-san, mengapa kau membiarkan anakmu ini berduaan dengan Uchiha yang aneh itu? Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu kaa-san.

**...**

**_General Vision_**

*Kriiiiiiiing Kriiiiiiiing*

Jam weker yang tergeletak di meja kecil dekat kasur Sakura berbunyi. Sang pemilik rambut berwarna pink itu segera membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dalam kondisi yang masih setengah sadar, ia menggapai jam weker yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

"Ngh. . masih jam 5 pagi. ." gumamnya pelan ketika melihat angka yang dituju pada jam kecil miliknya.

"Lho? Tunggu? Bukannya aku menyetel untuk berbunyi jam 6 bukan jam 5?" batinnya.

Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan memperhatikan jam weker miliknya. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama sembari mengingat kembali kapan ia menyetel jam weker kesayangannya untuk berbunyi jam 5 pagi.

*Triiiing*

Handphone milik Sakura berbunyi menandakan adanya e-mail masuk. Ia segera meraihnya dan membaca e-mail yang ditujukan padanya hari ini. E-mail tersebut berbunyi:

**_From : Uchiha Aneh  
__Subject : Bangun_**

**_Hukuman dari Tobirama-sensei._**

Sakura hanya tercengang melihat isi dari e-mail yang dikirimkannya. Ia mulai memutar kembali memori yang terjadi kemarin.

"Tobirama-sensei? Hukuman? Ngh. . . " gumamnya sambil mengingat kembali hukuman yang ditujukan padanya.

Ketika ia sedang melakukan flash back memory, handphone Sakura kembali berbunyi. E-mail ke-2 pun diterima dan segera dibaca olehnya.

**_From : Uchiha Aneh  
__Subject : Hukuman_**

**_10 lembar double folio, no Typo  
__Isinya: SAYA TIDAK AKAN  
__BERLARI DI KORIDOR._**

Sakura tercengang untuk ke-2 kalinya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana sang Uchiha mengetahui hukuman yang ditujukan kepadanya padahal ia sendiri melupakannya. Dan apa tujuan dari Uchiha Sasuke mengingatkannya tentang hukumannya. Apa ini kebaikannya? Atau ia hanya mempermainkan Sakura?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera bergerak menuju meja belajarnya yang berada tak jauh dari kasur tercinta miliknya. Diambilnya kertas double folio sebanyak 10 lembar dan pena miliknya. Ia pun mulai menulisi kertas tersebut dengan tulisan yang harus ia tulis.

**.-.-.-.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7:30 pagi. Sakura yang kini telah rapi dengan blazer berlambang konoha dan ikatan kepang duanya segera menuju ruang makan. Ia mengambil segelas susu segar dan segera meminumnya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kamu bangun sepagi ini" Sapa sang ibu yang memperhatikan anaknya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"T-Tidak biasanya kaa-san? Bukankah bangun pagi itu baik untuk kesehatan? Hahaha" balas Sakura sedikit gugup sambil menyambar selempeng roti yang ada di meja dan segera mengenakan sepatu miliknya.

"Sakura-chan, kau melupakan bentomu" panggil ibunya yang menemui Sakura sambil membawa bento.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil bento miliknya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas.

"Ihehimah (Ittekimasu). ." kata Sakura yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan selempeng roti yang masih bertengger dimulutnya.

"Itteirasshai~" balas ibunya dengan sedikit melambaikan tangan.

"Ara, ternyata betul yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun kalau dia akan pergi sepagi ini.. Saatnya kembali ke dapur~"

**.-.-.-.**

Dengan perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit, Sakura akhirnya tiba di Konoha Academy. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan akhibat terburu-buru. Ia segera menukarkan sepatunya dengan uwabaki –sepatu khusus untuk diruangan– dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia memperhatikan kelas yang masih kosong dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Ia mulai melanjutkan hukuman yang baru selesai dikerjakannya sebanyak 6 3/4 halaman.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, kini seorang pemuda bermata onyx telah tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, meletakkan tas miliknya dan duduk memperhatikan Sakura.

"Mau ku bantu?" tuturnya memecah keheningan.

Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi pada hukumannya.

"Hei, Mau ku bantu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" jawab Sakura datar.

"Yasudah, terserahmu saja." Sasuke pun mengambil posisi tidur yang menurutnya nyaman di atas meja.

"Uchiha."

"Hng."

"Kau yang mengatur jam wekerku?" tanya Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan hukumannya.

"Hng."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tau kau pasti akan melupakannya."

"Apa tujuanmu Uchiha?"

"Tidak ada."

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena Sakura masih sibuk dengan hukumannya. Sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya dalam posisi tidur tetap tidak dihiraukannya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan kemarin. Sampai aku berhenti membencimu"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membenciku?"

"Ntah lah.. Darimana kau tau tentang hukumanku?"

"Aku punya indra keenam."

Sakura terdiam seakan tidak ingin membalas jawaban konyol dari Sasuke. Hanya suara pena yang digerakkan oleh Sakura menghiasi kelas.

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti. Ruangan yang tadinya hening kini mulai terdengar suara gaduh yang disebabkan oleh penghuninya. Seorang wanita berambut kuning dikucir satu baru saja tiba. Ia segera meletakkan tasnya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Dengan sedikit dihantui rasa penasaran, ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura" sapa Ino.

"Ohayou."

"Apa itu Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

"Hukuman dari Tobirama-sensei"

"Wah! Banyak sekali! Bolehku bantu?" Sakura pun terkejut akan pertanyaan Ino. Ia menatap Ino dengan seksama dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Silahkan" jawab Sakura.

Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, Ino mengambil kertas Sakura yang masih kosong dan mengisi kertas tersebut dengan tulisan yang sama dengan tulisan sebelumnya.

Seorang pria berambut merah sedang melintasi koridor di depan kelas Sakura. Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat Sakura sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan perasaan cemas yang tersirat dari wajahnya. Tanpa disuruh oleh siapa pun, ia segera menghampiri Sakura tanpa mempedulikan pandangan heran yang tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang senpai yang terkenal itu menghampiri Sakura yang merupakan seorang siswi biasa tanpa daya tarik apa pun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori sudah ada di belakang Sakura dan memegangi pundaknya.

"Ohayou Sakura" sapanya dengan penuh senyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan hukumannya terhenti seketika begitu ia mendengar suara yang baru saja didengar olehnya kemarin. Ia mencari sosok yang baru saja memegang pundaknya dan mendapati Sasori sedang tersenyum padanya.

"O-Ohayou Sasori-senpai. ." balasnya sambil menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Haha, tatapan apa itu Sakura. Kamu terlihat cemas. Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa. . Aku hanya mengerjakan hukuman dari Tobirama-sensei. Ada apa hingga senpai datang kemari?"

"Oh itu. . Aku mencemaskanmu. Kau terlihat gelisah Sakura."

"Apakah senpai sadar kalau senpai sudah menarik perhatian dikelasku?" tutur Sakura pelan yang mulai melanjutkan hukumannya.

"Hm. . Biarlah, aku tak peduli. Boleh ku bantu?" tanya Sasori ramah.

Pertanyaan Sasori bagaikan pertolongan dari malaikat yang ditujukan kepada Sakura. Dengan raut wajah yang sedikit tidak percaya ia menatap Sasori dan mengangguk pelan. Hal itu dibalas dengan senyuman dari Sasori yang membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Sakura dan para fans Sasori yang ada di kelas Sakura iri padanya.

Sang pemilik mata onyx yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura mulai merasa jengkel atas pemandangan yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya. Hinata yang baru saja sampai di depan kelas Sakura menatap heran tingkah Sasuke.

"Mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk mengingatkan Sakura kemarin?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Berjalan baik."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Tak ada balasan dari Sasuke yang ditujukan kepada Hinata. Ia hanya berjalan menjauh. Hinata bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang merupakan teman sepermainannya bersama Sakura itu. Ia mulai menyadari pemandangan janggal yang ada di tempat duduk Sakura. Otaknya mulai merespon hal yang terjadi. Ia menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan dengan raut wajah tanda ia mengerti akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Disisi lain, Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju tempat ia menyendiri yaitu atap. Ditengah perjalanan ia teringat akan pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya pagi ini. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul dinding tak bersalah yang ada didekatnya.

"Cih"

Note From Author:

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya. Yay~

Walaupun begitu, hutang saya melanjutkan chapter masih menghantui. . ;_;

Btw, Arigatou buat yang uda ngereview dan baca chapter sebelumnya.

Maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan karena ini pertama kalinya saya membuat sebuah fanfic hingga berchapter-chapter.

Dan terimakasih karena sudah membaca chapter ke-2nya~

Ditunggu review yang membangun~ _


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO isn't mine! NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), AU and blablabla**

**Genre: Romance (?), Friendship (?), Random!**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

"Hei, kamu tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Tahu bahwa aku membencimu!"

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

*Tok Tok Tok*

Seseorang sedang mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Perhatian, kali ini saya memanggil kalian semua untuk membahas masalah Festival Konoha yang diadakan bulan depan."

"Ini dia rancangan acaranya!" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah proposal yang telah dirancangnya jauh sebelum rapat diadakan.

Semua mata yang melihat proposal tersebut tertuju pada sebuah kalimat yang sengaja dibuat oleh empunya dengan font _size_ yang berbeda dari ukuran font lainnya –font size : 24–. Tak lupa ia menyertai kalimat tersebut dengan **Bold, **_Italic_ dan juga Underline.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini ketua. . ?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Huahaha! Sebelum itu lebih baik kau baca saja ini!" Seorang pria yang dipanggil ketua mengeluarkan sebuat buku berwarna hitam dengan corak putih yang menghiasinya. Ia segera membukanya dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada seluruh orang yang hadir disana.

"I-Ini. . ." bisik Hinata.

"Ketua, kau ingin menjadikan festival ini sebagai ajang penghilang kebosananmu?" tanya seorang pria berambut panjang bewarna hitam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Neji!"

"Whoaaa, sugoi neee~~ aku tidak menyangka ketua bisa merancang ini semua sendirian~" sahut seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam berkepang dua disanggul.

"Hehehe, berhenti memujiku Tenten-chaan~~" jawab sang ketua diiringi gerakannya yang aneh –mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terletak di dada dan menggeliat-geliat kecil– disertai rona merah pada topeng yang dikenakannya.

"Hah. . Aku bingung kenapa ada ketua seperti ini . . . ." tutur neji sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau meragukanku Neji?" sang ketua menghadiahi Neji dengan _death glare_ miliknya.

Neji hanya bisa membalasnya dengan _sweat drop_ dan membungkam mulutnya.

"Baiklah, pembagian tugasnya sudah tertulis disana. Yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang adalah BEKERJA! Mengerti?"

"Siap Ketua!"

"Bagus bagus. _Mission STAAAARRRTT_!"

**.-.-.-.**

* Kriiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam untuk beristirahat telah tiba. Seluruh penghuni Konoha Academy segera menghentikan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

Sensei yang sedang mengajar pun kembali ke ruang guru untuk mengikuti kegiatan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid yaitu **istirahat**. Tentu saja hal ini sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Bagaimana tidak?

Setelah sekian lama tenggelam ke dalam pelajaran yang membuat jenuh, istirahat adalah waktu terbaik yang biasa digunakan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan tersebut.

Hal ini berlaku untuk semua murid tanpa terkecuali. Begitu juga Sakura yang kini sedang meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

"Hah.. Akhirnya.." bisiknya pelan.

Tak lupa ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal pada lehernya yang kaku. Gerakannya pun terhenti setelah matanya bertemu pandang dengan wajah stoic sang Uchiha.

Terlintas kejadian kemarin ke dalam benak Sakura. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit bingung

"Apa yang telah terjadi padaku kemarin? Kenapa aku membiarkan Uchiha itu bertindak seenaknya? Hei, bukankah kau membencinya Sakura? Lalu apa yang telah kau lakukan kemarin itu? Itu bukan tindakan yang akan dilakukan terhadap orang yang dibenci kan? Kau ketularan keanehannya juga Sakura?" batin Sakura.

Uchiha yang menyadari dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sakura, kini berjalan keluar kelas. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Ino yang sedang berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke datar.

Ino yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sasuke segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi pipinya.

"T-Tak masalah," jawab Ino yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Hng"

Jawaban simple dari Sasuke membuat Ino menatap dirinya yang berlalu ke arah entah kemana pun itu. Menghilangkan keberadaannya agar tidak diperhatikan oleh orang-orang terutama wanita, mungkin itu isi pikiran Sasuke.

Seorang wanita berambut lavender yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata sampai di depan pintu kelas Sakura dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal sambil memegang erat bento miliknya. Ia segera menghampiri teman berambut pinknya itu.

Seperi biasa, mata para pria tertuju padanya yang nyaris sempurna itu. Menyadari akan hal itu, ia hanya berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sekilas terlihat rona merah pada pipinya. Orang yang ingin dihampiri olehnya terlihat menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kamu habis berlari?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengumpulkan energinya yang telah digunakan untuk berlari.

"Osis? Ketua memanggilmu?"

"Hah. . I. . Ia Sakura-chan. . Aku habis dipanggil ketua. . Dan. . Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata mengatur nafas.

"Entah lah. . . Kemana angin membawaku."

"Tidak biasanya. . Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

"Sungguh?"

"Sangat Sungguh"

Dari kejauhan Ino memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura dan Hinata. Ia menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bergabung dengan Sakura.

"Um. . Eto. . Bolehkan aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Ino yang sedikit menyela pembicaraan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ha? Bergabung?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Ada apa denganmu Ino? Kau sedang demam?" lanjutnya sambil memegangi dahi Ino untuk memastikan.

"B-Bukan! Aku tidak demam!"

"Terus, ada apa denganmu?"

"A-Aku. . Setelah berbaikan denganmu kemarin. . . Ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu dari dulu. . Bisakah kita berteman?" Ino menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam. Seolah-olah ia ingin agar Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya itu sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

Ekspresi penuh harapan dari wajah Ino pudar seketika. Ekspresi itu menghilang entah kemana dan digantikan oleh ekspresi kaget pada wajahnya. Ia tidak berpikir hal ini akan terjadi, karena hal ini tidak ada di dalam skenario yang telah dirancang olehnya sejak berbaikan dengan Sakura.

Mungkin ini memang pantas untuknya yang telah terlalu sering mencari masalah pada Sakura.

Tetapi. . Salahkan ia jika ingin berteman?

"Sakura-chan, jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu. ." cela Hinata.

"A-Aku tahu atas kesalahanku selama ini. T-Tapi-. . " tukas Ino sedikit gemetar.

"Jawabanku tetap tidak. Lagian, ga aneh tuh kalau kamu mengatakan hal seperti itu Ino? Bagiku berteman itu tercipta dengan sendirinya setelah kita merasa nyaman bersama. . Bukankah begitu seharusnya?" tutur Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"M-Maksudnya?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Maksudnya. . Err. . Gimana yah cara ngejelasinnya. ." jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sakura?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mau bergabung?"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Uluran tangan itu disambut hangat oleh Ino dengan senyuman termanis miliknya.

**...**

**_Sakura Vision_**

Aku memperhatikan awan yang bergerak di atas kepalaku. Semilir angin menghembus pelan rambut kucir duaku yang dibuat kusut olehnya.

"–ra"

. . . . .

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata sambil menepuk bahuku.

"E.. A..Ada apa Hinata?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi Sakura-chan. Ia kan Ino?"

"Ia! Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" lanjut Ino sambil menyantap bento miliknya dengan lahap.

"T-Tidak ada. . Hahaha, nafsu makanmu luar biasa ya Ino," jawabku sambil memperhatikan Ino.

Ino yang mendengar pernyataan dariku tiba-tiba terdiam. Terlihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang kini seperti orang yang ingin protes. Ia terlihat seperti kepiting rebus menurutku.

"M-Memangnya salah jika aku makan seperti ini?" protes Ino.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau kelihatan seperti kuda rakus Ino" jawabku tanpa rasa bersalah.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan gadis kampung!?"

"Hah? Gadis kampung katamu? Jangan cari masalah Ino!"

"Aku bukan cari masalah. Aku hanya membalasmu karena telah meledekku"

"Aku tidak tidak meledekmu."

"Kalau bukan meledekku lalu apa!?" tanya Ino yang mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Aku hanya memujimu" jawabku datar.

"Dengan kalimat seperti itu? Itu bukan memuji gadis kampung!"

"Sudah hentikan! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti berkelahi?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha mendamaikan suasana.

"Jangan ikut campur Hinata!" protes ku dan Ino serentak.

Suara kami berdua yang keluar secara serentak seolah menghentikan waktu yang sedang berputar. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata aquamarine miliknya.

Hal yang sedang ku pikirkan tersirat juga di matanya yang seolah mengintip isi pikiranku. Kenapa kami bisa protes secara serentak coba? Hinata hanya menatap kami berdua penuh keheranan.

5 detik berlalu. . .

. . . . . .

10 detik berlalu. . .

. . . . .

15 detik berla-

"Ha. . Hahahahaha"

Tawaku yang keluar menjadi pemecah keheningan diantara kami bertiga. Hinata dan Ino yang tadinya menatapku heran malah juga ikut tertawa.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ditertawakan yang pasti rasanya aneh. Sangat aneh karena aku bisa berteman dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan itu.

Patut dipertanyakan kewarasanku yang mulai terlibat dengan hal-hal aneh seperti Uchiha.

Tidak, tidak. Jangan samakan aku dengannya.

*Ceklek*

Suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan tawa kami yang telah berlangsung cukup lama. Di sana berdiri seorang pria aneh yang aku kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha.

"Disini kau ternyata.. Haruno, kau dipanggil Tobirama-sensei," panggilnya.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun" sapa Hinata dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Hng, konnichiwa," balasnya dengan wajah stoic miliknya yang menurutku sedikit keren?

Tidak Sakura, sadarlah. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau akan kehilangan harga dirimu kalau kau bersikap seperti perempuan lainnya yang menganggap dia itu keren.

"Oi Haruno, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" panggilnya kembali

"Eh, aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Bukan kamu tapi bayanganmu"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Tanpa ada niat untuk memperpanjang waktu, aku segera berjalan menuju orang yang memanggilku. Namun langkahku terhenti karena adanya genggaman tangan yang menghentikanku.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan.." tutur Ino dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Ino?"

Tangan Ino yang tidak menggenggam tanganku, digunakannya untuk digerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah seakan menyuruhku untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya yang sedang duduk. Aku pun segera membungkukkan tubuhku berusaha untuk menyamakan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"Itu. . Apakah kau pacarnya Sasuke?" bisik Ino pelan.

Pertanyaan Ino bagaikan sebuah tongkat yang memukul telak harga diriku. Aku membulatkan mataku dan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"A-A-Apa? Apa yang kau katakana tadi itu? Tidak tidak tidak. . Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" jawabku yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Tidak mungkin? Hee. . . kemarin aku melihatmu pulang dengan Sasuke. . Trus yang membuatku bingung, kenapa kamu bisa membawanya kembali pada saat pelajaran Tsunade-sensei? Seingatku Sasuke tidak akan bergeming pada ajakan perempuan walaupun itu ajakan untuk kembali ke kelas," tutur Ino datar.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Kemarin itu hanya kebetulan aku pulang dengannya lalu aku memanggilnya untuk kembali dengan cara kekerasan!" bantahku.

"Hee. . ."

"Yang benar saja aku mempunyai hubungan dengan pria aneh itu!" tukasku sambil menunjuk ke arah Uchiha aneh itu.

"Hoo. . ." terlihat ekspresi datar dari wajah Ino yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Hahaha, sudah sudah. Sana Sakura-chan nanti Tobirama-sensei marah padamu," sela Hinata.

Aku menatap Ino yang masih memandangiku dengan wajahku dengan penuh selidik serta mengangguk kecil ke arah Hinata. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju orang yang telah menantiku di dekat pintu.

"Lama sekali. Apa yang kau bicarakan sampai menunjukku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ho" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah sinis.

"Sakura, aku akan mengantarmu," lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Aku tidak buta arah dan jangan memanggil namaku," protesku.

"Yah. . Terserahmu saja."

. . . . . .

Keheningan menyelimuti kami yang sedang menuruni tangga. Suasana yang terjadi saat ini sungguh aneh. Sangat aneh hingga aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya.

Tidak biasanya Uchiha yang selalu saja ikut campur itu bisa diam seperti ini. Terlebih secara tidak langsung aku berhutang padanya karena ia telah menolong mengingatkanku akan hukumanku. Biasanya ia akan membuatku melakukan apa yang ia inginkan dengan cara mengingatkanku pada kalimat yang selalu ku pegang teguh. Jangan pernah berhuntang pada Uchiha. Yah, begitulah kira-kira bunyinya.

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku, berusaha mengintip ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Namun ketia ia menyadari tatapan dariku, dengan sengaja ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku pelan.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun jawaban darinya yang tertangkap oleh telingaku. Ia hanya diam dan melakukan hal yang sama denganku yaitu memperhatikan anak tangga yang siap untuk dipijaki.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku Uchiha" tanyaku kembali.

. . . . .

Tetap tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak ingin mencari masalah, aku hanya membungkam mulutku yang tadinya telah siap untuk bertanya kembali.

*Tap Tap Tap*

Hanya suara langkah kaki yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang sedang terjadi diantara kami. Tetap saja, setelah beberapa menit berlalu ia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang telah ku tanyakan padanya.

"Jika seperti ini terus aku bisa menjadi hantu penasaran Uchiha. . ." bisikku pelan sambil memperhatikan punggung bidangnya dari belakang.

Eh tidak. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa seorang Sakura jadi ingin ikut campur dalam masalah orang aneh itu? Tidak tidak. Kau tidak boleh peduli padanya. Nanti kau akan ketularan keanehannya Sakura.

"Sakura," panggilnya yang kini telah berhenti di ujung tangga.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan menyamai tempatku berdiri dengannya. Ku tatap mata onyx itu yang kini berada tepat di depanku dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Sakura. . ." panggilnya kembali.

Ku perhatikan kakinya yang kini telah melangkah maju perlahan ke arahku. Spontan, aku melangkah mundur menjauhi dirinya.

Kedua kaki miliknya tak sedetikpun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekatiku. Mata onyx yang tetap menatapku itu seakan ingin menelusuri apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Tatapan matanya itu dengan telak membuatku tidak berkutik untuk menjauhi dirinya barang kali hanya sedetik saja.

Langkah kakiku terhenti tepat setelah punggungku bersentuhan dengan dinding. Ia yang berada di depanku tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Perlahan namun pasti, jarak diantara kami semakin menipis hingga akhirnya jarak yang tersisa sekitar 15 cm.

Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dinding seperti sedang membuat sebuah penjara agar aku tidak lari darinya. Mata onyx itu menatapku dalam, menelusuri setiap jengkal pemikiran yang tersirat dari wajahku.

Perlahan ia menipiskan kembali jarak yang ada di antara kami. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa pelan wajahku. Seluruh tubuhku mulai menangkap sinyal suhu tubuh miliknya. He-Hei, ini sudah terlalu dekat Uchiha!

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku waspada.

"Apa yang sedang ku lakukan? Aku sedang marah." jawabnya dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku? Bukankah kau akan jadi hantu penasaran jika tidak ku beri tahu?" tanyanya yang kembali mempersempit jarak di antara kami.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Uchiha!" protesku sambil mendorongnya untuk menjaga jarak.

Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sedang ku lakukan, ia tetap mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Semakin sempit hingga indra penciumanku bisa menangkap dengan jelas bau parfum yang sering ia gunakan.

"Kesal. ." bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

"Hah?"

"Aku kesal. ."

"Kesal? Maksudmu?" jawabku yang memperhatikan kepala miliknya yang sedang ia tumpu di atas pundakku.

"Tidak. . Lupakan," jawabnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas pundakku.

Aku tidak tahu pasti, ada apa dan kenapa. Yang ku tahu hanya satu, bahwa pria aneh yang ku kenal ini sedang berada di puncak keanehannya. Tidak pernah ku lihat ia berdiri tak berdaya di hadapanku. Tanpa adanya izin dariku, kedua tanganku bergerak seakan ingin memeluknya.

"Apakah kau itu pacarnya Sasuke-kun?" kalimat yang ditanyakan Ino terlintas tiba-tiba di dalam kepalaku dan menyadarkanku. Dengan segera aku menghentikan gerakan aneh yang baru saja ingin ku lakukan.

Ada apa dengan mu Sakura? Tindakan apa yang hampir saja kau lakukan? Kenapa kamu harus bersimpati pada pria aneh itu? Ini salah, ini salah! Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi. Dan kenapa pertanyaan aneh itu harus terlintas di dalam benakku? Tentu saja aku bukan pacarnya!

Tangan yang tadinya ingin ku gunakan untuk memeluknya, segera ku gunakan untuk mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku. Terlihat ekspresi terkejut yang tersirat di wajah stoic miliknya. Aku membalas tatapannya datar agar aku tidak tertarik kembali ke dalam dunianya.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayanimu Uchiha. Permisi" tuturku datar meninggalkannya.

** . . . . . . . .**

*Tok Tok Tok*

"Masuk" jawab seorang pria di balik meja yang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas miliknya.

*Sreeek*

Pintu berwarna biru muda dengan sedikit aksen putih sukses terbuka oleh tanganku.

"Permisi sensei. ." sapaku.

"Oh, kamu Haruno" jawab Tobirama-sensei setelah melihat sekilas ke arahku.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku mendekati sensei yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang bertebaran di atas mejanya.

"Ano. . Ada apa sensei memanggil saya kemari?" tanyaku pelan.

Tobirama-sensei menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari ku. Segera ia keluarkan beberapa lembar kertas _double folio_ dari dalam laci mejanya dan memutar posisi duduk memperhatikan ku yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Tobirama-sensei menyodorkan lembaran kertas _double folio_ yang ia pegang kepadaku. Ku perhatikan dengan seksama kertas yang ada di genggaman sensei.

Terlihat seperti ada tulisanku di sana.

Tulisanku?

Jangan-jangan itu. . . . .

"Itu. . . Hukumanku sensei?" kataku sembari mengangkat pelan sebelah alisku.

"Apa maksudnya ini Haruno?" tanya sang sensei.

"A-Apa maksudnya. . ? Bukankah saya telah menyelesaikan semua hukuman dari sensei?"

"Ya, kamu telah menyelesaikannya. Saya hargai usahamu itu. Tetapi apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya kembali sambil memperlihatkan padaku beberapa halaman terakhir yang dikerjakan bukan olehku.

"I-Itu. . Sebenarnya. . Tu-Tugas itu. ." tutur ku terbata-bata.

*tok tok tok*

Suara pintu menghentikan percakapan yang terjadi diantaraku dan Tobirama-sensei.

"Sensei" sapa seseorang yang berada di depan pintu.

Suara itu. .

"Permisi sensei, ini tugas yang anda berikan kepada saya," lanjutnya.

Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya. . Kapan yah?

"Ya, letakkan di sebelah situ Sasori" jawab Tobirama-sensei yang menunjuk ke arah tumpukan berkas miliknya.

*Deg*

"Hai hai sensei"

Segera terpaan angin saat ia sedang berjalan mengenaiku. Rambut merah miliknya seakan menari-nari dengan indahnya. Ia memutarkan kepalanya ke arahku.

Setelah sadar ia berusaha menatapku, aku pun menundukkan kepala agar keberadaan yang memalukan ini tidak diketahui olehnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan ini Haruno?" kata Tobirama-sensei kembali melanjutkan topik yang sempat terhenti.

"I-Itu sensei. . . Sebenarnya. ." jawabku terbata-bata berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Sakura-chan?"

Aku terdiam, membatu, tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan ketika mendengar suara Sasori-senpai yang menyebut namaku. Ya ampun, ini dia hal yang tak ku inginkan untuk terjadi.

Aku tak ingin Sasori-senpai menyadari keberadaanku yang sedang dalam posisi memalukan saat ini. Gyaaaaaa. Andai saja ada ramuan untuk menghilangkan diri, aku pasti akan menggunakannya saat ini juga!

"Ternyata betul Sakura-chan!"

Ia segera berjalan ke arahku dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

Reflek karena pundakku disentuh secara tiba-tiba, aku pun segera menatap Sasori-senpai dengan wajah seperti ingin mengajaknya berkelahi.

"Hei, hei. . Jangan berwajah mengerikan seperti itu Sakura-chan. Aku tak ingin mengajakmu berkelahi, hahaha" jawab Sasori senpai yang berusaha menenangkanku.

"G-Gomen. . Aku tak bermaksud. . ."

"Tak masalah. Apa itu yang kau pegang sensei?" potong Sasori-senpai yang kini terpaku pada hukumanku.

"J-Jangan hiraukan itu senpai" teriakku spontan berusaha menghentikannya.

"Jaga sikapmu ketika berbicara dengan sensei mu Sasori dan jika ingin berteriak jangan di sini Haruno. Ruangan ini bukan tempat untuk berteriak" jawab Tobirama-sensei.

"Hahaha, jangan marah-marah seperti itu sensei. Lihat, wajah sensei sudah banyak kerutan dan juga rambut sensei jadi beruban," sela Sasori-senpai.

"Oi, rambutku ini memang putih Sasori. Kau ingin mendapat hukuman karena telah meledekku hah?"

"Tidak tidak. Jangan dianggap serius sensei. Oh, ia. Hukuman Sakura itu aku yang membantunya. ." jawab Sasori-senpai dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia, aku membantu Sakura-chan mengerjakan hukumannya. Lagi pula tak ada larangan untuk membantu ia mengerjakan hukuman kan sensei?"

Tobirama-sensei membatu. Ia terpaku pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasori. Seketika Tobirama-sensei membenamkan kepalanya di atas telapak tangannya sambil menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya saya lupa mengatakan bahwa tidak boleh dibantu oleh siapapun. . Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya Sasori?"

"Hahaha, gomen sensei.. Secara tidak sengaja saya mendengar pembicaraan sensei dengan Sakura-chan kemarin." Jawab Sasori dengan wajah Innocent.

"Hm. . Kalau begitu kau diperbolehkan kembali Haruno. Maafkan atas kesalah pahaman yang terjadi hari ini." Jawab Tobirama-sensei dengan wajah yangsedikit bingung.

"Ng. . Ti-Tidak masalah sensei. Kalau begitu saya permisi" jawabku membungkukkan badan dan berjalan keluar.

"Hai hai. . Silahkan."

"Saya juga permisi sensei" sahut Sasori-senpai.

**. . . . . . . .**

*Sreeeeekk*

Suara pintu tertutup mencapai daun telingaku. Aku yang kini berdiri di depan ruangan Tobirama-sensei menatap Sasori-senpai yang keluar setelahku.

Terlihat ia menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku.

"Sasori-senpai. . Um. . A-Arigatou. ." kataku pelan.

"Hng? Apa katamu barusan Sakura-chan?"

"Eto. . . Arigatou senpai. Kalau senpai tidak ada mungkin hukumanku akan bertambah. Hah…" jawabku sambil menghela nafas.

"Hmpf. . ." terlihat Sasori-senpai menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Aku menatap Sasori-senpai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Senpai?" panggilku pelan dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalaku.

"Hahahahaha. . Kau itu lucu sekali Sakura-chan" ucap Sasori-senpai sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Ugh. . Lucu apanya coba? Emangnya aku badut?" jawabku sambil mengerucutkan mulutku.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf. Lagi pula aku tidak menyebutmu badut loh. Oh ia, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih padaku."

"Tak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih?"

"Ia, simpan saja ucapan trimakasihmu itu Sakura-chan. Yang tadi itu memang tanggung jawabku."

"Tanggung jawab?"

"He eh, tanggung jawab karena aku telah membantumu tanpa mempedulikan resiko yang akan menghantuimu. Hahaha"

"Baiklah. . . Jika kau memaksa. ." tuturku pelan.

Sasori-senpai tersenyum lembut seraya menatapku. Ia pun menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelus rambutku pelan.

Sangat pelan hingga dapatku rasakan sentuhan yang ia berikan padaku sedikit mengandung arti. Segera ia menggenggam tanganku lembut.

*Deg*

H-H-Hei, perasaan apa yang timbul ini?

Disentuh olehnya saja waktu seakan terhenti berputar. Apa? Apa ayng terjadi padaku saat ini?

Sekujur tubuhku terasa panas. Terlebih wajahku! Gyaaaaaaaa! Apa yang terjadi padaku!?

"Heee. . . . Wajahmu memerah Sakura-chan. Kau sakit?" Sasori-senpai mempersempit jarak yang ada di antara kami. Ia pun menggunakan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam apa pun untuk mengecek suhu keningku.

Menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi, dengan cepat ku dorong tubuh Sasori-senpai perlahan. Terciptalah kembali jarak diantara kami.

"T-T-T-Tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak sakit sedikit pun senpai. Aku baik-baik saja" tuturku terbata-bata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Ia, aku baik-baik saja senpai. ." Aku pun menatap matanya dalam, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah. . aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kelas Sakura-chan."

"Eh? Tapi kelasku kan. ."

"Hm? Kau ingin menolak kebaikanku? Lagi pula tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang Sakura-chan. Ayo!"

Tanpa aba-aba dariku, Sasori-senpai kembali menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke arah yang ia tuju. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menyamai langkahnya dari belakang.

**...**

**_General Vision_**

"Arigatou telah mengantarku senpai" tutur Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasori.

"Tidak masalah" balas Sasori dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju tempat duduknya. Disisi lain lorong kelas yang terasa sedikit sepi, sekilas terlihat sesosok pria melihat Sasori dan Sakura dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sinis miliknya.

Sasori yang menyadari adanya tatapan menusuk, segera membalikkan badannya menghadap arah datangnya tatapan. Sedikit tersamarkan namun pasti, muncul sedikit aura hitam menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang yang masih memandangnya sinis. Perlahan-lahan jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

*Tap tap tap*

Masih dengan senyumannya, Sasori memperhatikan pria yang kini jaraknya tak terlalu jauh darinya. Setelah menyadari siapa yang ingin berhadapan dengannya, ia semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

*Tap*

Langkah kaki Sasori pun terhenti tepat disebelah pria yang menatap Sasori sedari tadi dengan mata onyx miliknya.

"Sakura. . ." ucap Sasori pelan.

"Hah?" sang pria segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasori setelah nama Sakura terdengar olehnya.

"Sakura-chan itu lucu ya."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku mulai sedikit tertarik pada Sakura-chan."

"Jangan memanggil namanya seakan kau sangat mengenalnya Sasori."

"Ho? Apa alasanmu untuk mengatakan hal itu Sasuke? Lagi pula kau itu bukan siapa-siapa Sakura-chan bukan? Jika Sakura-chan mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan ini, kira-kira ia akan merespon seperti apa yaaa?"

Mulai terlihat sedikit kerutan-kerutan pada wajah Sasuke setelah mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Sasori. Dan hal itu memang tidak dapat dipungkiri olehnya yang tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Sasori.

"Hahaha, auramu terasa sedikit mengerikan Sasuke."

"Apa maumu Sasori?"

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau memanggil senpaimu ini dengan sapaan yang sopan?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Hhah. . Hmm… Apa mauku? Tidak ada yang ku inginkan."

"Kau ingin menjadikan Sakura targetmu selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke menatap sinis pria yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Targetku? Entah lah. . Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya, hahaha."

Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Oi. Jika kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan segan padamu Sasori."

Kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke yang terdengar oleh Sasori hanya dibalas oleh lambaian tangannya. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya dan menatap Sakura dari jarak kejauhan.

To Be Continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note from Author:

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3~~ _)/

Maaf kalau updatenya lama soalny jadwal saya sedang padat akhir-akhir ini

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas dukungan dari kalian semuaa~~

Baik bagi yang membaca maupun yang memberikan review _

Semoga fanfic ini terus berlanjut ke arah yang ga ngawur, amiiiiiinnnn.


End file.
